Baby Axel
by Vampire Turk
Summary: What happens when Axel and Reno mess around in the Shinra labs. Rated for Reno's mouth.


Reno grimaced, sitting up. His head ached, as if it was on fire. Cursing profanely, the Turk pulled himself up. Maybe bringing his "charge", as Tseng worded it, to the underground labs was a bad idea after all. No more than a few minutes down there, he and the red haired 'personal clone' had managed to create a hole in the ground, right where the Turk had been lying several minutes ago.

"You're right, Reno - this is fun," a spiky-haired redhead responded grinning. In one gloved hand was an open bottle of green smoking liquid, and he kept swishing the beaker between his fingers. No more than 4 hours after Axel had randomly shown up, Reno had been forced to keep an eye on him.  
Babysitting was the term he liked better.

"Axel, what did you drop on the ground?" Axel shrugged, despite a small line of blood trickling down the torn leather sleeve of his right arm.

"Something called Sodium-Hydroxycordon- something . . ." Reno glanced at his sleeve, an almost identical cut on his arm. Correction - it was exactly identical.  
Since Axel's creation, it didn't matter how or what made it happen - if the nobody got hurt, he got hurt and vice versa.

"Huh . . ." The leather-clad nobody blinked, glancing from the redhead to his cut arm. "How'd that get there?"

Axel placed the open flask on the counter. "You're no fun, Reno." The Turk rolled his cerulean eyes. Axel, his 'nobody', was a handful. More like a little kid than a grown man. He wasn't supposed to be down here anyways.

Reno rolled his eyes."Whatever, Axel . . ." His elbow bumped a lever connected to a machine hidden by a tarp cover.

Damn - not again.

"What's under there?" The leather-clad nobody pulled the tarp off of the machine, which was now clicking and whirring alive. Reno panicked, trying to push the lever in the other direction it was stuck in, but the force of the lever shoved the Turk backwards into his red haired nobody. The two men fell to the ground in a black and red heap, Axel underneath Reno.

The force of the shove moved the legs of the counter, where an open flask full of the same green-colored liquid broke and ate through the table it had been sitting on.

Reno bolted to his feet, pulling Axel away from the acid spill and fell back against the same lever, this time forcing it down instead of up. The whirring and clicking stopped, as poufs of silver smoke erupted from the sides of the machine and from an opening above the redheaded Turk.

Before he could react, a stream of light blue liquid shot out of the showerhead attachment all over Reno, which created more smoke and some steam.

Hot steam.

The Turk yelped in pain, aimlessly pressing buttons in hopes to turn off the machine. The showerhead stopped, the steam disappearing. In a few minutes, it cleared to reveal a burnt redhead and a pile of leather clothes.

"Fuck . . ." Reno grimaced, shifting slightly despite the pain. His eyes flickered across the room, frantically trying to figure out where his nobody had disappeared to.

"Axel?" He glanced over at the leather clothes - a pair of boots, gloves, and what looked like a bulge under the nobody's coat. Reno grimaced, ignoring his wounds, and grabbed the sleeves of the coat.

"Don't tell me you've vanished . . . Tseng'll have my head . . ." He pulled himself to his feet, picking up the coat, just to find nothing underneath. ". . . Oh man . . . I'm so dead . . ."

Something gripped his leg, causing Reno to look down. A spiky-haired baby with green eyes looked back at him, laughing. The facial scars were unmistakable.

"This can't be happening . . ." The redheaded Turk groaned, kneeling to the baby's level. The red haired child grinned, pulling on Reno's hair as he picked up the little nobody.

"Great . . . how am I gonna explain this?" Reno mumbled aloud, placing Axel on the table next to the oversized coat, boots, and gloves. Within a few minutes, the redhead caught a boot that was thrown in his direction. "Don't throw things at me!" The red-haired baby laughed, throwing the other boot and the gloves sequentially at Reno. The Turk ducked several times.

Baby Axel clapped his hands gleefully, laughing.

_"Reno, what the hell was that explosion?"_

"Explosion?" The child nobody stuck out his tongue, laughing. Reno scowled, mimicking the same action.

_"How many times do I have to tell you? The Shinra labs are off-limits."_ The redheaded nobody pouted, reaching for Reno. The Turk groaned rolling his eyes, irritable at the situation at hand.

"Gimme a second, Axel - Tseng, I already know that." Axel frowned, looking like he was about to cry. "Lemme call ya back." Reno clicked his phone shut and slid it into his pocket.

"Okay, you've got my attention. What is it?" The baby nobody reached out a second time, grabbing the Turk's jacket lapels. Reno grimaced, picking up the spiky-redheaded infant with one hand and the folded coat in the other. The redheaded child placed his head against Reno's shoulder, falling asleep.

The red-haired Turk grimaced. "Now . . . how to explain this to Tseng . . ."


End file.
